Angel of Dark
by shinigami sekkus koneko
Summary: After leaving England Harry, Sirius, Remus, Teddy, Luna and draco try and live like Muggles. Bella/Jacob, EC/HP, RL/SB, SS/OC, LL/OC, DM/OC Twilight crossover. rating may change later on
1. New Kids

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.

A/N: I do not have any problem with Bella or Jacob; I just felt like writing a Harry Potter Twilight crossover with Harry and Edward together. Also, I don't think there is anything wrong with any of the pairings in Stephanie Meyer's novels.

Chapter 1: New kids

As he sat staring at the school through tinted windows, he felt a shiver run up his back. Nothing was ever going to be the same again. His friends would never be by his side; his memories would curse him till the day he died. His friends, Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Billius Weasley, were having a conversation, about him and his money and how Ronald's sister, Ginerva 'Ginny' Molly Weasley, would be his wife, with the headmaster of their school, Albus Percival Wilfred Brian Dumbledore, in his godfathers' house without silencing charms up. He quickly found Remus and Sirius, his godfathers, and explained to them what he had heard. Remus had picked up his son, Teddy Lupin, who was two and a half, while Sirius and he had found his Blood Sister, Luna Lucy Lovegood, and Sirius' new charge, Draco Lucian Malfoy, before packing their belongings and going to the wizarding bank, Gringotts. They sorted out his accounts and files before looking at the houses he now owned. They had decided on one that had been abandoned for twenty three years and that Albus didn't know about. They picked up a few items before port keying to their new Home: Forks, Washington, America.

"—an…Evan! Snap out of it!" Luna said from behind him.

"Huh? Oh thanks Lu."

"You're welcome Evan, but it is time we went and got our timetables."

"Of course."

"Don't worry Evan. Remus, Teddy, and Sirius are just a phone call away. There are no Wizards or witches in this area, so we are safe." Draco said.

"Thank you Lucian, I know that though."

"I know you know, but it seems to be the only way to reassure you that everything is normal. Come on, before they call Remus and Sirius about us skipping on the first day."

Evan picked up his bag and a folder before slinging the bag over his shoulder and holding the folder close to his chest as if it was a barrier that would protect him from the outside world. As all three of them stepped out of the car, they noticed the students were staring at them. Both Luna and Draco positioned themselves on either side of Evan and they walked as one to the reception office. Evan began to sink back into himself by the time they got to the reception office. Draco opened the door for them and they walked in.

"Good morning." Luna said in her normal, floaty voice.

"ARGH! Don't do that Al… Wait, who are you?"

"I am Lucy Black. This is my brother Evan Black and our cousin Lucian Black. We are starting today."

"Oh, okay… Didn't you just move here yesterday?"

"Correct, but we didn't want to get behind in our school work and thought it best to start straight away."

"Okay, I have your schedules and a map for helping you around… Which one is Evan?"

Evan raised his hand slightly off of his chest.

"The class for Biology is full so we had to put you in your second choice. Is that okay?"

Evan just nodded while he felt a comforting hand on the small of his back. He smiled slightly at Draco before hiding his facial expressions. The receptionist handed them their schedules before they walked out of the office. Draco noticed there were more students arriving and staring at them.

"Why are they always staring?" Evan asked.

"In these clothes, love, it's hard for them not to stare." Luna said

Evan looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a pair of black leather trousers with army boots and a black t-shirt with an emerald green button up shirt on over the top of it left open. His jacket was a leather Silvio jacket with an AFI over the shoulder bag. On his face he had his lip ring, his tongue ring, and his contacts in. On his right ear he wore a bat earring.

He then looked at Luna. Luna wore a pair of skinny jeans with a pair of flat boots over the top of them. She wore a floral kaftan with a white, thigh length wool coat with a leather shoulder bag. She wore long dangling earrings and a lily clasp in her hair to keep her hair out of her face.

Turning to Draco, he noticed he was the one that stuck out the most. Draco wore skin tight leather trousers with leather boots over them. He wore a fitted pirate/peasant shirt with a long leather coat over the top and a leather shoulder bag over his shoulder. He didn't wear any earrings in his ears but he did wear a sample of his godfather's blood in a vile around his neck.

"Okay Evan, you are in Government first with Jefferson in building six, I'm in French with Etoile building four, and Lucy is in Management with Clair De Lune building two." Draco said handing Evan his map and his schedule.

"We'll see you at lunch bro. Don't get into much trouble." Luna said, before walking swiftly and silently off to building two while Draco and he shook their heads.

"Lets get you to class first, Ev, then I'll go to mine. You and I are in the same trig class third; so I'll see you then, but till then I want you to be careful."

"I will Luc. Thanks and you don't have to walk me to class. I can manage that." Evan said in a small voice.

"I know you can Ev, but how will you introduce yourself to the teacher?"

"I'll just hand him my note." Evan said softly, not looking up from his schedule.

"Listen Evan, we know you can take care of yourself, but it is time you got spoiled so suck it up and take it before you hurt your mate."

"I can sense them even if I can't see them. I'll be fine. Go, before you are too late." Evan said walking past him and towards building six.

"Evan, keep your phone in your hand at all times, just in case."

"Will do." Evan said, before entering his building. He walked down the corridor to the class room. He could hear the teacher talking inside. He knocked on the door before entering. He closed the door before turning to the teacher.

"… I'm Evan Black. I started here today."

"OH!" the teacher said loudly "You are the one Miss Smith was talking about. She said you were quiet and that you were here with your sister and cousin. When did you move here?"

"Yesterday."

"Staying with family?"

"My uncles and my godson."

"Really? Where about?"

"…"

"Okay… why don't you take a seat beside the window?"

Evan nodded and made his way to the empty desk. He noticed a stiff backed boy that looked in pain. He wore blue denim jeans with a grey turtle necked jumper. His hair was blonde and his eyes were golden brown just like Remus'. The boy turned towards Evan with a slight frown on his face.

"Is something wrong Jasper?"

"No sir. Nothing is wrong." Jasper said in a polite voice.

Evan noticed that jasper didn't breath, blink or move like a human. Jasper didn't have an allure therefore that ruled out Veela. Elves could not hide their appearance from magical beings and he didn't smell canine. Evan then noticed that his lips were moving quickly yet no sound was coming out of them… not to human hearing anyway. Evan quickly started to work till Jefferson called them to a halt and finished the class. Evan quickly shot out of his seat and grabbed his belongings before running to his next class. He noticed Luna sitting in her seat with an empty desk beside her.

"Lu." Evan whispered softly. Luna's head tilted slightly to indicate that she was listening. "Is he a vamp?" He asked so only Luna could hear.

"Yes. All his family is. They mean us no harm… quite the opposite in fact."

"Is Rem safe around them?" Evan asked causing her eyes to glaze over slightly.

"He is fine. Our families will be really close."

Just then the English teacher walked in and spotted them.

"Oh, it seems we have two new students with us today. Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"I am Lucy Black and this is my brother Evan Black. We are here with our uncles, Siri Black and Rem Lupin, Rem's son Ted and our cousin Lucian Black.

"Oh? Are you related to the Blacks from La Push?"

"What are their names?" Luna asked as Evan started to sketch a family tree out.

"William 'Bill' Black and Jacob Black." A Brown curly haired brown eyed girl said. Luna looked at Evan for an answer, who shook his head.

"No, Madame." Luna said.

"Really?"

"Yes. Siri is one hundred percent English. No American blood in him." Evan said softly. Lucy placed a hand over Evan's and squeezed gently.

A/N: I hope you like this and can't wait for the feedback. I know many of you may not like it but please leave a review to let me know of what you think of my writing style and of any of my stories. Thank you Mika-chan


	2. annoying people annoying classes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

A/N: 43 reviews on the first chapter! Best so far.

Njferrell: you are correct, Evan does have a mate, Luna is a seer and Draco is a creature in this story.

NightFairy79: interested in becoming a beta for me?

AlixMM: Yes Voldy is dead, but more on that later. Tonks will appear in the story but she may not be a good guy. Haven't decided yet.

QueenKittyKat: … All will be revealed with time for now just enjoy the chapter

Hushaby: sorry this is an Edward Harry couple story.

fife spice: all will be revealed soon

Lego Land: I didn't want to change their names too much so I thought up middle names that would be semi-normal for students. If you truly do not like the names then I am sorry but this is my story.

Chapter 2: Annoying People, annoying classes.

Draco entered maths to find Evan sitting with his head on the desk. Draco took the desk beside him and placed a hand on his back causing Evan to jump.

"Easy Ev, no one's going to harm you." Draco said softly.

"M'sorry Luc." he said before placing his head on the desk but this time so he could look at Draco. Draco frowned slightly before taking out his books.

"How has it been so far?"

"Nosy chits."

"You too huh? Oh well we knew this could happen. How are you coping anyway?"

"I'm coping but just…… think Siri would let me go home early?"

"Probably but Remus would scold you."

"I know but I…… I don't know if I can do this much longer. Every were I look someone is staring."

"I know just a few more hours then we can go home. It's the weekend tomorrow."

Evan placed his head back on the desk and groaned.

"Erm… sorry to bother you but is he okay?"

"Yes, he is okay. Just annoyed."

"Ah, the staring."

"Yes."

"It will stop by Monday. Other than that everything will be normal."

"It won't be." Evan said just as the teacher walked in.

"Take your seats please… Two blacks… Any relation to those in the re…"

"No madam neither us nor our family are related to them. We are from two separate families. Evan takes after his mother I take after my father. Lucy takes after her mother. We have the same uncles and have no family in America. Our families are either dead or lost please do not confuse for the same family." Draco said

"How rude! You have no respect for your superiors."

"On the contrary madam we do. Evan here is the heir of at least seven different lines in his family and I am the heir of two families. We know our status and who to respect. Those in the Indian reservation are not nor will they be of our family. We are, as I said earlier of two different families and have never crossed paths."

"Luc, please…" Evan said softly his arms wrapped round his self. Draco noticed this and rubbed Evan's hand.

"Shh, its okay Ev, every thing is fine." Draco said softly. Draco turned to the teacher and glared at him. "Do you not have a lesson to teach rather than staring at us?" he asked getting really annoyed. The teacher glared at him before starting his lesson. Draco noticed Evan slowly start to calm down when the door opened and Luna stepped in.

"Can I help you?" the teacher asked.

"Not really. I just need to speak to my brother. Ev, come here for a sec." she said indicating to the hall. Evan quickly stood and walked out of the class room Luna pulled him into a hug once she had closed the door.

"I can't do this Lu… I really can't"

"Yes you can brother. Think you up and leave now then they will find you. We need to pull this off and I know that you can't stand crowds which is why I phoned Sirius at work he said he will deal with the arrangements for next week you only have two days before it's the weekend and then you can hide in your room or teddy-bears room."

Evan sighed softly thinking of Teddy before nodding.

"Okay, now remember I'm only a call away if you need me to terrorise anyone."

Evan gave her a small smile before heading back into the room. He ignored everyone including the teacher before sitting back down next to Draco.

He had managed to make it thought the rest of that lesson and the next two before having another panic attack. He had just entered the crowded corridor and memories came flooding back. He moved quickly to the wall beside the door of a classroom and stood there till the crowd had thin out before going to the canteen were he found Luna and Draco sitting at a table closest to the door. He slipped into the seat between them and sighed before placing his head on the table.

"Evan? Are you okay?"

"Mmm."

Luna reached into her bag and took out four medicine bottles. She took one from each of them and handed them to him. He quickly knocked them back before returning his head to the table. After five minutes he brought his head up and started to eat his lunch that Draco had placed in front of him.

"Hey! You must be the Blacks." a girl with wild curly brown hair and blue eyes as she sat down across from them with three other girls and two males sitting down beside her.

"No we are the whites." Draco said sarcastically as he placed a fork in Evan's hand. Evan looked at him before looking at the new comers and back again. "Just eat Ev. We won't disturb you." he said in French before going back to his own lunch.

"Where you from?" the girl asked.

"England." Luna replied having finished her lunch.

"So how do you like Forks compared to Sunny England?"

Evan, Luna and Draco looked at her strangely.

"What?"

"We lived in England United kingdom not England America."

"oh… oh! Oops my mistake."

"I'll say Jess, how could you think they came from America? There accents are really different from ours."

"Shut up Mike."

Evan frowned slightly before noticing a group out of the corner of his eye he looked over at them and saw the blond haired boy from this morning sitting with a pixie girl on his lap. She wears a three quarter length sleeve top with a white gypsy skirt and sandals. Beside them sat a blond haired female version of Draco who wore a white knee length fur lined coat, blue skinny jeans and what looked to be a white shirt beside here was a tall brawny man wearing a tanned coloured leather jacket with a white t shirt and blue jeans while the last was also male. He had reedy blond hair, pale complexion and wore black jeans a navy t-shirt and faded black leather jacket.

"Oh! That is the Cullens/Hales." 'Jess' said breaking his train of thought. Evan looked at her before looking back at them then at her.

"Who?"

"The Cullen's and the Hales. They keep themselves to them selves most of the time. They are all together."

"Huh?" Draco said confused.

"Oh, Rosaline and Emmet, Alice and Jasper. The two blonds are twins they are the Hales. They live with their aunt Mrs Cullen. She took them in when they were eight. The others are the Cullen's."

"They don't look related." Draco said softly.

"Which one is which?" Luna asked glancing at them.

"Oh right. The blond male is Jasper the Blond girl is his twin sister Rosalie, the one on his lap is Alice the tall braded one is Emmet and the younger of the boys is Edward. He use to date Bella here but she dumped him for Jacob Black down on the residences."

"Hum." Evan said before taking his can of juice and sipping it.

"They are all… illuminating."

"That's one way of describing them. They aren't even related to Dr Cullen."

"huh?"

"They are all adopted. I also think that Mrs Cullen can't have children…"

"What's that got to do with the price of fish? Just because she can't have children doesn't mean you can go around telling people this besides you don't even know if she can have children may be she wants to give those whose parents have died or have abandoned them a second chance. She doesn't need chits like you talking about her behind her back!" Evan said fiercely.

"Ev lets go call Remmy." Luna said taking him by the hand and leading him out of the canteen before anyone could speak or move.

"W… What the hell is he's deal?"

"His deal is that he is also an orphan. He never knew his mother or father, both of them being killed when he was one. He never got the chance to know someone like Mrs Cullen now you just had to go and open your gob and say such rude things about the Cullen Family because the younger male blow you off. Ev's right you are a chit. And if you come near Evan or speak to him or about him I won't hold him back." Draco said picking up all three bags and left to find Luna and Evan not noticing the strange looks that the Cullen family was giving him.

A/N: sorry! I had to study I had an exam today and spent the rest of the day doing housework. Hope you enjoyed this chapter please r&r Mika-chan


	3. new friends Vamp POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or twilight.

A/N: yes! 31 reviews on the second chapter! I love you guys. Okay going to answer some questions first or comment on some of my reviews.

Njferrell: I totally agree. And I'm not sure just yet.

- I agree. I have been looking for a beta but no one wants to

Freefall- gypsy - I was planning to

Zesty cyanide- all will be revealed soon

Skyinthenightslove- all will be revealed… in the next few chapters I hope

Masks - both

Draghen de Sanglant - that's what I get for being dyslexic

Makayla's auntie - it may not be called England But New England here is the link:-

.

On a Personal note one of my friends has a new story up and if you like naruto please read and review. It's called Naruto: Father and son

Now on with the story.

(Vampire speak)

"Normal speak"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 3: New friends?

Edwards P.O.V.

As I stepped back in to our house, after being away for three weeks, I came face to face with my 'younger' sibling Alice. I looked at her before sighing.

I had left because of my ex girlfriend, Isabella Swan. She had been imprinted by the 'beta' of the la push pack Jacob fucking Black. When I found out I wanted to tear him apart but couldn't risk putting my 'family' in danger so left to burn off my rage. I finally got my rage under control and was worried that if I saw either of them by my self I would kill one or both of them.

(Edward…) Alice said softly before hugging me. I returned the hug and looked over her shoulder to see the rest of my 'family' appearing. Carlisle, most of our sire and the 'father' of our 'family', Esme, Carlisle's wife and our 'mother', Rosalie Hale, our 'older' sister, Emmett, our 'older' brother and Rosalie's husband, Jasper, Rosaline's 'twin' and Alice's husband.

(Edward, you are home!) Esme said softly. I smiled softly and hugged her before placing a kiss on her check.

(I'm home Esme. And hopefully for good this time.)

(If you leave you better have a better have a better reason that that bitch!) Rosalie scowled.

(Rose! Language!) Esme scolded. Rosalie turned her nose up and turned away from us.

(Finally, now I can have some more fun!) Emmett said causing Jasper to growl and Alice to laugh.

(What? Why?) I asked confused.

(Jaz hasn't been up for wrestling with Em since you left.) Alice explained.

I smirked but nodded in understanding.

(Before I forget there is a new family in town.) Carlisle said causing us too look at him before turning to Alice, who was frowning.

(How come I didn't see this?)

(I don't know however they are a family of five. Two men, four kids. Remus Lupin…)

(Lupin as in Wolf?) I asked confused.

(Unsure of that. I didn't meet him. Anyway he has a shop that he is opening soon. Then there is Sirius Black, he is a police office, then there are the children. Lucian Black, Evan Black, Lucy Black and Teddy Lupin. Lucian and Evan are juniors as is Lucy but Lucy is only sixteen, Evan and Lucian are seventeen Teddy is only two and a half. The older three are starting within the next three weeks but from the files Sirius handed in say that Evan can't stand being touched no matter what the situation. The other two look after him to make sure he doesn't have an episode so if you see anyone trying to touch him see if you can stop them. Other than that all I know is that Evan, Lucian and Lucy are all either orphaned or under their cousin's care.)

(Cousins?) Emmett asked confused.

(Sirius is Lucian's second cousin. Lucian's mother is Sirius's cousin.)

(Makes sense.)

I took my stuff up to my room before putting on my music and lying down on my couch.

Wednesday 7th September

Jasper's P.O.V.

Edward was curious at why Alice hadn't picked up on the new family. I was more concerned that I would attack someone. Alice frequently looked into my future and saw that I wouldn't attack anyone but since I was the newest at this and could easily attack someone. I hated the emotions that I felt when I was around humans and I needed to feed constantly. I was broken out of my thoughts by a gentle squeeze of my hand.

(You will be fine Jaz. Nothing will go wrong today) Alice said softly.

(I hope so. I really don't know if I can last to this weekend)

(You'll make. Just have faith in your self and in us.)

I gave a small nod and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before going to building six where I had government. I took my seat ignoring the humans around me and tried to block out their feelings and their chatter. The teacher, Mr Jefferson entered and began talking when there was a knock at the door. It opened slowly and a boy about five foot seven inches tall wearing black leather trousers, an emerald green button down shirt with a black tee shirt, a pair of army boots and a leather Silvio jacket. He had piercing on his lip and right ear and held a folder and several pieces of paper in his hand. He turned slowly to face Mr Jefferson.

"I'm Evan Black. I'm meant to start today." he said softly. Jefferson's eyes widened.

"OH! You are the one Miss Smith was talking about. She said you were quiet and you were here with your sister and cousin. When did you move here?"

"Yesterday." Evan said clutching his folder closer.

"Staying with Family?" Jefferson asked curiously.

"My uncles and god son." He said looking as if he wanted to run. It was then I noticed that I couldn't read his feelings.

"Really? Where about?" Jefferson asked, eye brow risen.

Evan looked down at his feet not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Okay… why don't you take a seat beside the window?"

He nodded and moved to the desk. He looked up as he sat down and looked at me. I blinked before frowning slightly.

"Is something wrong Jasper?" Jefferson asked I turned to face him.

"No sir. Nothing is wrong." I said as I pulled out my phone. I pressed the number for Alice's speed dial and heard the click.

(Jaz?)

(I have Evan here. I can't read him.)

(What do you mean?)

(I can't read any of his emotions… he can't be my mate… you are my mate.)

(I know that Jaz, I don't know why you or I can't read them. We will have to wait and see if Edward can read any of them. Love you Jaz)

(Love you Ali.)

I shut the phone down and tried to pay attention to Jefferson. When Jefferson finished talking and sent us on our way that Evan caught my attention again. He was out of the door seconds after Jefferson dismissed us.

I found Alice in her seat in Spanish.

(He was out of there before I could say anything to him and before me.)

(I still haven't seen anything about them. I can see the two men and the child but none of the teenagers.)

(What of the men?)

(They are mates… or they will be if the younger one would get his act together.)

I looked at her for a second before the Spanish teacher walked in.

Edwards P.O.V.

I sat in the canteen waiting for Alice and Jasper to join Rosalie, Emmett and my self. I noticed two blondes enter the canteen and seat at the table closest to the door leaving a seat in between them. The Blonde Male had his hair tied back and wore tight leather trousers with leather gothic boots, a fitted pirate/peasant shirt, with a leather jacket and a leather bag.

'He has taste for a mortal' Rosalie thought.

(Rose, a complement for a mortal?)

'Shut it'

I smirked before I looked over at them again. The Blonde female had a lily clip in her hair and wore a pair of skinny jeans with flat boot and a floral Kaftan with a white wool coat also with a leather bag. She pulled out a magazine and a bento box before beginning to eat. Five minutes passed with out a word spoken between them. Alice and Jasper joined us during this time and filled us in on Jasper being unable to read them either. I looked over at them and found that their thoughts were murmurs to me.

(Its murmurs to me)

'More Bella's!'

(No! it's not like Her. I can hear them but not much.)

'Oh… so what is the difference?' Alice thought confused. I refused to bang my head against the table and was saved by the door opening. I looked up and saw a black haired green eyed boy… no man walk through the door. The look in his eyes were different from those in this school. He sank into the seat between the blonds and placed his head on the table and groaned.

"Evan? Are you okay?" the female asked not looking up from her magazine.

"Mmm." he replied causing her to place her magazine down and pull out four medicine bottles out. She took one from each of them and handed them to him. He knocked them back and placed his head on the table. Five minutes later he straightened up and opened the box the blond male placed in front of him and started to eat.

"HEY! You must be the blacks!" Jessica said causing Evan to drop his fork.

"No we are the Whites." the blond male said before turning to Evan and placing another fork in his hand and spoke to him in French. I turned to Alice.

'He said just eat Ev. We won't disturb you.'

I nodded before turning back to the table. I noticed then Isabella, Mike, Eric, Angela and Ben had joined them.

"Where you from?" Jessica asked.

'Nosy chit!'

I blinked before looking at the blond female. Was that her?

"England" she replied picking her magazine up again.

So how do you like Forks compared to Sunny England?"

All three Blacks looked at her as if she had three heads.

"What?" she asked confused.

"We lived in England United Kingdom not England America." the blond female said.

'English Bitch.' "Oh…Oh. Opps my mistake." Jessica said with a forced giggle.

'Hahahahaha' "I'll say Jess, how could you think they came from America? Their accents are really different from ours." Mike said smirking.

"Shut up Mike" 'stupid Bastard.'

A frown crept across Evan's face before his eyes started moving across the canteen till they landed on our table. We quickly averted our eyes and listened in on what we knew would come next. But it wasn't one of the Blacks that spoke first. It was Jessica.

"Oh! That's the Cullens/Hales" 'No! Look at me! I better looking than any of them!'

(Jessica thinks she is better looking than any of us) I said waiting for a reply from the Blacks.

"Who?" the blond male said confused.

""The Cullens and the Hales. They keep themselves to them selves most of the time. They are all together." B… Isabella said.

'I really need to stop calling her Bella' I thought to my self.

"Huh?"

"Oh, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper. The two Blonds are twins they are the Hales. They live with their aunt Mrs Cullen. She took them in when they were eight the others are the Cullens." Isabella explained.

"They don't look related." the blond male said.

"Which one is which?" The blond female asked.

"Oh right. The blond male is Jasper the Blonde girl is his twin sister Rosalie, the one on his lap is Alice the tall braded one is Emmet and the younger of the boys is Edward. He use to date Bella here but she dumped him for Jacob Black down on the residences." Jessica said 'Another bitch. She doesn't have a chance. Edward never looks at any other girl.'

"Hmm." Evan managed before taking a sip of what he was drinking. "They are… illuminating." he said in a soft voice that sounded like chimes.

"That's one way to describe them. They aren't related to Dr Cullen."

"Huh?" the blonds said.

"They are all adopted. I also think Mrs Cullen can't have children…" Jessica said before a voice interrupted her.

"What's that got to do with the price of fish? Just because she can't have children doesn't mean you can go around telling people this besides you don't even know if she can have children, may be she wants to give those, whose parents have died or have abandoned them, a second chance. She doesn't need Chits like you talking about her behind her back!" Evan said angrily and firmly. The blond female place a hand on his arm.

"Ev, let's go call Remmy." she said making him stand and taking him out of the canteen before anyone could speak.

'He called her a CHIT! I'm going to kill him' mike thought.

'What the hell is a chit?' Eric thought.

"W… What the hell is his deal?" Jessica cried.

The blond male stood and picked up the others bags and packed their stuff up. "His deal is he is an orphan as well. He never knew his mother or father, both of them being killed when he was one. He never got the chance to know someone like Mrs Cullen now you just had to go and open your gob and say such rude things about the Cullen Family because the younger male blow you off. Ev's right you are a chit. And if you come near Evan or speak to him or about him I won't hold him back." he said before turning on his heel and followed his cousins out of the canteen.

'oh poor Evan!' Alice thought wrapping her arms round Jasper's neck.

'I've seen the look in his eyes before but I can't remember where.' Jasper thought.

(Ha! Did you see the way he put Jessica in her place.)

(he certainly has some fire to him. He has taste as well. Alice we will have to take them shopping if we get close to them.)

(I agree. Good luck Edward. You are going to need it in Biology)

I groaned and went to biology hoping to figure out what the hell was going on with my mind reading. I always knew I couldn't read Isabella's but now I have two murmurs and another one I could not read. The murmurs I did get were of Evan and the other three in their family.

A/N: well that took longer than I thought. May be I should just type it all up at once but then I'd end up confused as hell. Oh well *Sigh* ja Matte Mika-chan


	4. Who are you really

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. If I did I would be living in a mansion and not working in a café.

(Twilight) vampire speak

"Harry Potter" normal speech

'Thought'

Chapter 4: Who are you really?

Alice P.O.V.

The cafeteria was quiet for a good five minutes after Lucian left before the noise rose again.

Edward turned towards me and gave me a questioning look.

(I can't see anything Edward. It's as if they have no past or future.)

(What are we going to do?)

(We need to consult Carlisle before we do anything. I need to find out why I can hear some of Lucian and Lucy's thoughts, but none of Evan's. Jasper, did you get anything?)

(Apart from a migraine, no.)

(This is really strange for anyone. I don't know about you lot, but I am seriously confused.)

(You aren't the only one Emmett. We are all confused and I would rather know than not know.) Edward replied.

(I know this may sound strange but could they be…)

(Could they what Rose?)

(Could they be like us?)

(I didn't smell anything off of any of them and I haven't gotten close enough to smell them.)

(None of us have. Good luck in Biology, Edward. You are going to need it.) I said, smiling, before giving Jasper a kiss on his cheek and leaving, leaving my siblings confused. Unknown to them, I had seen the two men and the child playing with Rose and myself in a vision last night. I didn't know what changed our feelings to being involved with Humans, but it seemed that what ever it was had changed for the better.

School parking lot after school.

I stood watching the three new students as they made their way to their car. Evan handed Lucian his bag before climbing in the front of the car and waited till the other two were in the car before driving out of the school grounds.

(Alice? What is wrong?)

(I still haven't seen them in any of my visions. Just the other three.)

(Anything you can pick out?)

(The two Lupins' have golden eyes similar to ours but they are hiding something.)

(Let's get to Carlisle and see what he says.) Edward said, before climbing into the front of his car and starting the engine. Both cars tore through the streets of Forks heading towards our house. We noticed the Black's car stopped at a new building. We heard giggling from within and some muttering.

"…didn't know there were veggies here. Did you Moony?"

"No, Paddy, I didn't. What should we do?"

"They aren't going to give us any trouble. They are curious about us and want to know something about us. Teddy is safe as well."

"If you say so, Lu. Now, what do you think of Rem's work?"

"I think it's swell. Can you juggle being a shop owner and a single parent, Remus?" Evan asked.

"It should be fine. Besides, I am only having it open ten to twelve and then two to six. That way when Teddy-bear is sleeping and what not, I'll be here and you three can swing by after school and pick him up. I will only be working weekdays and Saturdays."

(Let's go Edward. We need to speak to Carlisle.) Jasper said, getting agitated.

We arrived at out house five minutes later to find Carlisle and Esme in the living room.

(We have a problem. Edward, Alice, and I can't read anything from Evan, Lucy, or Lucian. It's as if they don't exist.) Jasper said.

(But they do. I heard their hearts.) I said as I sat on his lap.

(This is strange. Sirius is a hyperactive thirty-four year old, but he knows his law. Remus I haven't met yet. Same with his son.) Carlisle said.

(Remus is opening some kind of store on the edge of town. I think they live not far from here. Want us to try and talk to them?) I asked.

(WHAT! Alice you can't be serious! Not after Isabella!) Rosalie said.

(Very serious. I have seen you and I playing with Teddy and watching him enter the first day of primary school. I have seen him get his first boyfriend and I've seen him grow into a man.) I said.

(What do you mean you have seen this? I thought it wasn't determined. I thought they changed when people changed their minds.) Jasper said confused.

(I know, but this is the most vivid vision I have had to date. I know that no matter what this family will be in our lives for a long time. I saw Isabella dieing when I first met her. Then I saw her with the mutt. Now I see Edward happy. Happier than he was with Isabella, and I think it is one of those three that make him this happy. I think we should talk to them. Especially Evan, after what he did today.)

(What did Evan do today?)

(He exploded at one of the girls in school because she said you were incapable of having children. That's why you adopted us all.) Rose said, sitting on the arm of the couch.

(Really? We haven't even met.) Esme said, slightly shocked.

(We know, but it seems that something has happened in his past that makes him believe he can relate to our situation.) Jasper said, before continuing. (To me, his eyes seemed empty. As if there was something he had experienced and didn't want it discovered.)

(Lucian and Lucy are very protective of him. As if they think if they left him alone, he would get into trouble.) Emmett said.

Just then a tap came at the window. We all looked round and saw a white owl sitting there with a letter in its beak. I walked over to the window and opened it up. The owl flew up and landed on my shoulder before glancing around. She then flew to Carlisle and dropped the letter on his lap before flying out of the window and further into the forest. Carlisle blinked before taking the envelope and opened it up. He read it before turning to us.

(We have been invited to the Blacks home next Thursday so they can get to know us.)

(Well, they know that we are veggie vamps.) Emmett said, startling Esme and Carlisle.

Soon we were all lost in thought, but I knew that the one question that we all wanted answered was: Who are the Blacks really?

A/N: Short, but not bad for half an hour typing. Mika-chan


	5. meeting the blacks

A/N: Gomen nesai minna san! I have had exams for the past couple of months and that is me just finished them. I hope to have more chapters us really soon but for now here is chapter 5 of Angel in the dark.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, or its characters.

Chapter Five: Meeting the Blacks.

The weekend went fast for Evan. He played mainly with his godson but still managed to get his home work done to the best of his ability. Luna and Draco helped keep him busy and off of the past. On Monday he got a shock when he was in the school Library and a hand was placed on his shoulder. He gave a yelp and crouched down.

"…Evan? Are you okay?"

He looked up wide eyed to see Alice Cullen looking at him worriedly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I… it is okay." Evan said as he tried to regain his senses.

"I wanted to tell you that my family has accepted your invitation for this Thursday… although we were wondering why Thursday?"

"You are going camping for the next two and a half days… we thought you would like to have some peace before the hassle." Evan said softly before picking a book off of the shelf. He turned towards where the librarian desk was. "I hope you enjoy your camping trip."

"Thank you Evan." Alice said softly before going to find her boyfriend and family. Evan got the book out and went out to the covered court yard where he slipped his shoes off and sat reading while his feet were in the grass.

"Evan?"

"Yes Lu?"

"I was just wondering what Miss Cullen wanted."

"She is coming to let us know that she and her family will be joining us on Thursday evening."

"Are you going to be cooking for them?"

"No."

"Okay."

Draco sat beside him listening to the wild life around the school grounds. They were joined by Luna five minutes later when the lunch bell rang.

"~must they always stare? ~"

"~why were they staring this time? ~"

"~because I just had a decent conversation with Emmett Cullen in Latin~"

"~a full conversation in Latin? ~"

"~yes. He and I have found that we both like odd things. He is like… Dobby. He gets excited over the littlest things. He finds it fascinating that even though Ev's so short he has lots of guts and doesn't like to be the centre of attention.~"

"~just my luck. ~" Evan muttered not looking up from his book.

"Evan. Lucy. Lucian. I have to speak to you."

"We are here now aren't we?"

"I meant in private."

Draco looked around and saw that there was no one around them. He turned back to her and arched an eyebrow.

"There is no one here."

She blinked before looking around. Her face turned bright red before turning back to them.

"Just a word of warning. The Cullen's are bad news. If you or your family get involved with them then you will end up hurt."

"We know what we are doing Isabella. We do not need and warnings from you or the La Push Pack. We know of things you would not believe." Luna said glaring at her. Evan slipped his shoes on and walked towards the car park. Draco and Luna looked at each other confused before following him. They found him standing by Sirius's cruiser and saw another person in the car.

"…Okay pup?"

"I'm fine Siri…"

"Oh! Sorry Pup. Pup this is Chief of police Charlie Swan. Charlie this is my godson Evan Black."

"Nice to meet you."

"And you… are you related to Miss Swan?"

"She is my daughter… Why?"

"She just warned us to stay away from the Cullen family." Draco said as he stepped up beside Evan. Charlie sighed and shock his head.

"I'm sorry about her. Ever since she started hanging around with Jacob she has hated the Cullen's. She really shouldn't considering she broke up with Edward."

"DAD!"

"What Bells?"

"You shouldn't say such things."

"Neither should you. People have a right to chose who they are friends with. If Sirius's family want to be friends with the Cullen's then that is there choice not yours. And if you don't stop acting like a spoilt brat you will be grounded for the next two months."

"… Okay… Charlie this is my adopted daughter Lucy and my second Cousin Lucian."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr Swan. I look forward to talking to you again." Luna said before the radio crackled and a call came in. Evan stood back and the cruiser pulled away.

"If I get grounded I'm going to make you life hell." Isabella growled before stomping off.

"…She reminds me of how you use to act cousin." Luna said smiling.

"Brat." Draco said pouting slightly. "Ev how did you know Sirius was here?"

"I felt his magic"

"Oh. Okay. Let's head shall we? We still have two classes to go to."

Evan nodded before heading for his next class.

"Is it just me or is he slightly mechanical today?"

"It's not just you Lucy. Keep an eye on him and we will help him out tonight."

Luna nodded and followed Evan to class.

For the next two days Evan went around almost mechanically and avoided everyone in school and in the house except for Teddy. Thursday rolled in quickly for the rest of the family and soon they were waiting on the arrival of the Cullen/hale family. Draco was up in his room priming himself. Luna was in the library looking for a book while Sirius and Remus were in the Kitchen trying to get things organised and Teddy and Evan sat on the living room floor playing with a ball.

"Unc Hawwy."

"Yes little one?"

"Why 'ou 'ad?"

"… What do you mean little one?"

"'ou 'ad. 'Ou no smile. Me wants 'ou to smile."

"Sorry little one but I have very little to smile about."

"Why?"

"I just don't little one." Harry said sighing.

"……'Ou no 'Ike me?"

"I do like you little one. I've just had a troublesome time. Did I tell you we are having guests today?"

"'Ests?"

"Yes. Some possible friends."

"'Ho? No meanies?"

"No meanies little one. Vampires that like humans as friends."

"… days pay wi me?"

"Yes they will want to play games with you."

"Oty."

"However no changing your hair or eyes till we say okay?"

"'Ange?"

"You know how you change to look like me, or Draco or even Luna?"

"'es."

"well we need you to look like your papa till they know of us."

"Oty… dis 'ood?" Teddy asked as his eyes changed to gold and his hair to a sandy brown colour.

"That is perfect little one. Now let's continue playing okay?" Harry said as he passed the ball slowly to Teddy.

Teddy nodded before Harry changed the ball back from flashing multi coloured to yellow.

"Aww! Bal' no flash!"

"We have to act muggle little one but only for a short while."

Teddy pouted but nodded.

Emmett's P.O.V.

We stood at the front door waiting for Rosalie to come downstairs. She was still huffing about going to the Blacks house to see what they wanted. I was hopping from foot to foot as I couldn't wait to talk to my little human friend again.

"(Rose, please hurry up. We need to get there soon.)" Esme said softly shaking her head knowing how Rosalie disliked Humans.

Rosalie came down the stairs looking moodier than usual.

"(I would rather be reading than going to some dumb human's house.)"

"(we know dear but this is the first time that we have actually been interested in a human family. While we are acting human it would be nice to have human friends.)" Esme said as Carlisle lead her to his car, a black Mercedes S55 AMG, with Jasper and Alice climbing in the back of the car. Edward opened up his silver Volvo S60 R. I climbed into the back of the car and allowed Rosalie to take the front passenger seat. Edward followed Carlisle to a sixteenth century house that looked like a mansion rather than a home.

"(Wow! How could we have missed this place before?)" I asked seeing the house. It has a French touch to it and looked as if it had only been built.

"(I have no idea. This most have cost quite a bit of money to build.)" Edward said looking at it strangely.

"(… it seems familiar to me.)" Rosalie said confused.

"(what do you mean Rose?)"

"(It's as if I have been here before but I don't remember.)"

We climbed out of the cars and walked up the stairs to the front door. Alice rang the boor bell only to have it open a minute later to reveal my little human friend.

"Welcome to our house. Evan is in the living room with Teddy, Remus and Sirius are in the kitchen and Lucian is…"

"Here."

Lucy turned round and saw Lucian wearing a Silver shirt and leather trousers.

"Do you own another pair of pants?"

"Yes."

"Then why the hell are you wearing those leather ones again?"

"Because I felt like it."

"Behave you two. Please come in." a tall black haired blue eyed man said as he appeared before us. I blinked not hearing him enter the hallway.

"We are going to be in the living room. Luc, Lu please act your age and show our guests to the living room. And don't startle Evan. We don't need any hassle from Poppy."

"Yes daddy/ Cousin."

The two younger Blacks showed us into the living room where we found Evan playing with a toddler on the floor.

"Evan, the Cullen's are here." Lucy said softly. Evan looked up and smiled slightly.

"Good evening. Teddy these are our guests."

The toddler looked up at us and blinked before Smiling brightly.

"'ello. Me teddy. 'ice to meet 'ou."

Evan smiled softly at him before picking him up. Teddy giggled before hugging Evan round his neck.

"Please have a seat. Our Guardians will be here shortly with refreshments for us all. Lu, Luc, do you have what you need?"

"Yes Ev. We have everything."

"Thank you."

Just then the man from before came in carrying a tray filled with goblets and another man, who had sandy hair and golden brown hair, came in behind him carrying a tray with lollies and a pitcher of juice on it.

"Don't even think about it Cub! Let me put the tray down before you take one."

"Aww, no fun Remy!"

"Well some one has to be the adult around here considering there is a toddler, three teenagers and a thirty four year old man who thinks he is a teenager."

"REMMY!" the black haired man whined causing me, jasper, Edward, Evan, Lucy, Lucian and Evan to laugh.

"Sorry about him. My name is Remus Lupin, the one Evan is Carrying is My son Teddy Lupin. This insane man beside me is Sirius Black. And our family is Lucian Black, Lucy Black and our cub Evan Black."

"I am Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme, our children Edward, Alice and Emmett and Esme's niece and Nephew Jasper and Rosalie."

"Pleasure to meet you. However we know that you are not related. You are mates of five… possibly six different families and turned Vampires."

I heard Rosalie growl and saw Jasper tense up.

"Oh don't worry we won't hurt you or turn you in. see thing is we too are magical beings. And with that said I turn you over to Lucy who will start explaining."

"First of all Lucy is not my correct first name. my full name is Luna Lucy Black Lovegood. I am the only daughter of Sarah and Xenophilius Lovegood. I am a born seer and I am a half veela. Veela is a magical creature also known as Slavic fairies however we veela's have some control over elements and can change our appearance by will. I was adopted by Evan as his Blood sister when he was in his Fifth year of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My father Xenophilius handed Sirius custody of me as there is a war going on in Magical Britain and I am safer with Sirius and Remus than at home. I have known of my gifts since I was seven and predicted what I was getting for my birthday. I know that you can not see my future Alice but that is because I have a talisman on that stops people from prying into my life as I want things to be kept a secret. I will remove it but only if you keep all good things to yourself."

Alice nodded and Lucy… Luna turned to Lucian.

"My Birth name is Draconic Lucian Black Malfoy. I am a half vampire. My father is a full vampire that was force to marry my mother, who is a slut. We have never been on the same page, mother and I however I do like the rest of my family. Sirius took me in when my mother left me after our manor was attacked. My father is hiding so he can not be found by the people that want to hurt us. As I said I am the heir to two families, the Malfoy family, who are mainly French and the Prince family who is My godfather's family. I was in the same year as Evan in Hogwarts and had been brought up to hate him. When I found out what was actually happening I contacted my father and Sirius and found out that neither of them knew what was happening to him. We soon had him hidden from those that wanted to hurt him."

"Evan, time for you to tell."

"Fine… but take Teddy just to be safe."

"Of course come on little one."

Once teddy was settled on Sirius's lap Evan began.

"My full name is Harold James Evan Black Evans Gryffindor Hufflepuff Potter Slytherin. I am the heirs of the Black's, Evans, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, potter and Slytherin families. I own most of magical Britain and I am the Prince of magical Britain as Godric Gryffindor, my ancestor was the king of magical Britain before he died. I am on the run from a man named Albus Dumbledore as he wants to drain me of my magic. If you drain a wizard of his magic you end up dead. He also wanted my estates, titles and properties before he killed me. He had control of my estates, properties and monies till I claimed them when I turned sixteen. I had just come out of the bank when the Dark lord, Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldermort appeared. He had killed my parents… or so I was lead to believe. I had a connection with him. What he saw I saw and vice versa. What I didn't know was that when I was one he had came to visit me and had placed a spell of protection on me and left. When he had gone Albus came and tried to kill me because I was to strong he could not kill me so he killed my mother then my father and returned the wand to the rightful person. In the last five seconds of his life Tom gave me his memories and I saw that my mother was his child who had been taken from her mother and placed with a muggle family. I saw that she found out the truth when she was in her sixth year at Hogwarts and that she had joined her father in his quest to teach those that were born from muggle families, those who have no magic in them, to understand the ways of our culture. I was muggle raised and had no idea what to expect or what I was supposed to do. No one explained to me that I was to lead from the moment I entered the magical world. I had looked for clues all over to why I had survived and I found it. Both my parents had a recessive gene for being vampires yet neither of them got it. Two genes were needed for a person to be a born vampire meaning I am meaning I can not die. It hurts like hell but it can not kill me."

"what happened to you?"

"Lots of things happened to me. But I think you are referring to what Draco said. Well let's see after Albus attacked my family I was left with my mothers adopted family. Something about blood wards that would have worked had we been of blood. From the age of three I was subjected to abuse, mental, physical, emotional and some times even sexual abuse. I was punished for what ever their son did wrong. I was forced to do other things as well but I can not remember all. I blocked them from my memory. When I was eleven I went to Hogwarts were I was subjected to trials to see if I was Albus's loyal servant. He made me think I had two 'best' friends however they were just using me for my money and property as well. It was Luna, Neville, my blood brother, Fred and George Wesley, my business partners, Bill and Charlie Wesley, their older brothers, that showed me the evidence about everything. It was verified by Sirius and Remus. It took us seven days to validate every piece of information. I was placed in one of Sirius's house to heal. Once I was well enough I went to Gringrots, the wizarding bank and claimed my inheritance. After the battle with Grandfather Tom I fell unconscious and was taken to Sirius's town house. It took three days for me to come round. When I did I went to find Sirius. I was passing the library when I heard my 'best' friends talking with Albus. It turned out that they were in with the plan from the start. Weasel and Granger where talking about having me shipped to the wizard prison but I needed to marry Weasel's whore of a sister Ginerva and make sure we produce an heir. What they didn't realise was I am infertile due to the abuse I had when I was younger. I found Sirius talking to Remus and Luna about how to get me out of the house. I told them of what I had heard and got Teddy and Draco before leaving the Muggle way to get here."

"So they are most likely going to be looking for you?"

"Yes but we left no traces. They will take up to a year to hunt us down." Sirius said.

"How can you know of us yet we didn't know of you?""Why are your eyes Green?"

"I have cousins that are veggie vampires." Sirius said.

"We are a close family so we know of their habits and what they look like. As to why my eyes are still green it is because of my magic that they are still green. Remy it's your turn."

"I know cub. Well my name is correct however when I was eight I was bitten by a werewolf. We, teddy and I are moon childes. We only turn when the moon is full. We are more human when it is a new moon."

"Wait! You are werewolves? But you don't smell like them."

"You must be referring to the pack at La Push. They are Shape shifters. It just so happens that they take the forms of Wolves. We are True werewolves. We can't have silver around us or we become really sick and could die. When my ex wife placed a silver bangle on Teddy he became sick. I realised then that he was like me. When she saw him turn for the first time she left us. We didn't see her parents till Teddy was a year and a half old. When they found out what she had done they disowned her and she is now on the streets whoring her self out. Teddy has her gift to change her appearance. However Harry is the only one that can get him to do it."

"Hey, teddy bear." Harry said gaining Teddy's attention from his teething toy. "Can you change to look like the brown haired girl?"

"'Ixy?"

"Yes that one little one."

Teddy changed his hair to match Alice's and had her face as well.

"So cute!"

"Okay little one what about uncle Siri?"

Teddy changed to Sirius's features.

"What happens when you get sad?"

Teddies hair and eyes turned blue.

"And if you are happy?"

Teddy's hair and eyes turned to Harry's

"Very good little one." Harry said handing him a biscuit. Teddy took the biscuit and quite happily munched on the biscuit.

"That is a neat trick."

"It is called Metamorphosis. It comes in handy in the wizarding world."

"That still doesn't explain why we can't read you."

"read us?" luna asked confused.

"Alice is a seer and can't see you, Jasper reads emotions and he can only read you sometimes yet I can't read any thoughts from anyone except Teddy." Edward said. I snickered knowing how annoyed Edward gets if he can't understand things.

"Oh! Well we have mental and emotional shields up. Draco and I can remove ours but for Harry to remove his would be very dangerous."

"I will lower mine first." Draco said. Jasper gasped as did Alice and Edward.

"H-How can you do that?"

"Wizards can be trained to block thoughts and feelings."

"Can anyone be taught?" Esme asked.

"It could be possible. Harry, do you think it is possible?" Sirius asked. Harry placed a finger on his lip before nodding.

"yes. It could be possible." Harry said softly. I noticed Edward shift slightly in his chair looking only at Harry, who spent most of the time staring at the floor.

~Ed? What's wrong?~

Edward just shock his head and looked away from Harry.

"As I said I see the future and that is how I knew what was happening this week." Luna said.

"W… What exactly they do to Harry that caused him react like this?" Edward asked causing the room to fall silent. Harry glared at the floor his hair became lose and glass smashed in every room of the house.

A/N: I know it seems a bit dramatic but hey it's all for the fun of it. This is the original copy and till my beta has had a chance to read it through and correct it I will keep this one up. Mika chan.


	6. the truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or twilight I do not get the money or any recognition for these great novels.

Chapter six: the truth

Normal P.o.v.

As the windows smashed Harry's magic went haywire. Sirius grabbed Teddy out of Harry's arms and Remus lifted Harry out of the room and down to his transforming room. The Cullen's sat and stood still in shock.

"… What just happened?" Alice asked breaking the silence.

Sirius sighed as Draco lifted Teddy out of his arms. "That was Harry's Magic reacting with his feelings." Sirius said softly. "When his memories and emotions catch up to him his magic gets out of control and they can cause terrible chaos for everyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Last time he lost control of his magic he tore a hole in the middle of my parents home and passed out for three days. That was just before we arrived here. Any way when he gets like this only Remus or rather Moony can calm him down. Its something about the alpha wolf that calms Harry down."

"It could be the fact that he needs to feel safe. He has never truly been loved or felt safe. Remus has more knowledge and guidance to help Harry." Draco said.

"What do you mean?"

"Sirius you may be his true guardian but when with the Dursley's he never felt love so when Remus came into the scene he felt safe and protected because of the alpha wolf in Remus. He knew no one would be able to stop Remus if they attacked him. You are the beta of our small pack and we in respect are the cubs. Harry is probably going to be the Gamma, me the delta and Luna the Epsilon. Teddy the Zeta. So we naturally go to the Alpha for protection and you for comfort."

"I'm surprised Draco that actually made sense." Sirius said looking shock but it didn't meet his eyes.

"Traitor." Draco growled as Teddy sat watching the door.

"Teddy, they will be back soon." Luna said softly as she held a cookie out to Teddy.

"No! no Bicky! Want unc Hawwy!"

"I know little one but he needs to be with you papa for a bit. Why don't you eat the biscuit for now till they come back."

"NO!"

"Theodore Remus Lupin! You do not shout!" Remus said firmly as he entered into the room.

"Papa!" Teddy called holding his hands out to Remus. Remus sighed and picked him up.

"What where you shouting about Teddy?"

"Wan' Unc Hawwy no Bicky."

"Harry will be back in a moment Cub. He just needs some time to him self at the moment."

"No Wan unc hawwy. Now!"

"Not until you settle down. You do not shout in this house mister and don't think you are going to get away with it. You don't get Prongs for bed tonight."

"P…Pa …. sowwy."

"Too late one night with out Prongs for shouting at Luna and me and you can have him tomorrow night. Understand?"

"'es Papa."

"Has Sirius introduced him self yet?"

"Not that I remember." Carlisle answered speaking for the whole of the Cullen Family.

"I haven't Remus. My name is Sirius Orion Black, I am the head of the black family and the lord of Canterbury. I have twenty nine houses around the world and have been in prison for twelve years for a crime I didn't commit. My name has recently been cleared when they saw the man they thought I had killed in the ministry of magic. I am an animagus meaning I can change my body into the shape of a animal. Mine just happens to be a dog. On the night Harry's parents died I arrived to find the house in ruins and to hear Harry crying. I had just picked him up when Hagrid, a half giant came to take him to his muggle, non magic, family. Hagrid was there on Dumbledore's orders. I had enough time to kiss Harry goodbye before going to find Peter. I found him on the second of November 1981 and cornered him in the middle of a street. He accused me of betraying Lilly and James and had caused their deaths. This caught the attention of the whole street. He then shot a spell and transformed him self into his animagus form, a rat, and dropped a finger. He then went into hiding for twelve years while I go carted off to Azkaban prison for wizards and witches without a trial. I escaped twelve years later and went to Hogwarts to get to the rat. I met Harry in a 'haunted' house at the edge of the village beside the school. He learnt the truth and I went back into hiding. I ended up back at Hogwarts the following year when Harry took part in a tournament that was not meant to include him. He told those that would listen that Voldermort was back and that they should try training more Aurous, police officers. Many thought Harry was bluffing and that he was just causing trouble, however a year later they saw Voldermort in the ministry of magic and Peter Pettigrew and they retraced their comments against Harry and removed the charges against me and paid me twenty five hundred galleons which is £125,000 so not that much. Harry was handed to me as he was rightfully to be placed in my custody. He had been drained from fighting Voldermort but wanted to go into Diagon Ally we took him to the bank to claim his inheritance and had just left when Voldermort papered. Harry and Voldermort somehow managed to get a barrier around them so no one could interrupt them. Twenty minutes later Dumbledore appeared and Harry and Voldermort seemed to be having a staring match. Voldermort then throw his wand to the side and Harry said something in Snake language and shot the killing curse at him. The Barrier collapsed as did Harry and we took him back to the house to recover. Luna, Remus and I were talking in the living room when Harry came running in tears falling down his face he explained what he had heard and we looked at the folder one of the goblins had given us. We found out that Dumbledore had taken money, property and jewellery from Harry's family vaults and had given them to the Wesley family and the Granger girl. We went to Gringrotts that night after telling them that we were taking Harry out for the night to celebrate and went to the bank instead. We left from there to the American Branch and travelled here by Floo powder. This is Harry's grandparents house."

"His grandparents house? This house seems familiar to me I just can't remember where." Rosalie said.

"It should be familiar for you Rosalie. This is Grandpa Henry and Grandpa William's house. You visited it twice a year till you were nineteen then it became once a year." Harry said softly as he came back in but was carrying a picture frame.

"What do you mean?"

"My grandpa William and your uncle William are one and the same. I have a portrait of him that wants to speak to you."

"Speak to me? How is that possible?"

"Wizards and witches portraits move and talk to people. Grandpa?"

"Yes green eyes?"

"I have someone who you might like to talk to."

"Oh? Who?"

Harry turned the portrait round to face Rosalie. Rosalie's eyes widened in recognition.

"Uncle Will?"

"Rosalie! You look amazing! Oh and you seem to have taken to being a Vampire… Cullen! Long time no see."

"Indeed Consort Potter. I hope you don't mind that I turned Rosalie?"

"No not at all. Once I heard what had happened to her 'fiancé' I realised something had happened to Rosalie to have something to happen to him. I never liked the sod but if Rosalie was happy then who was I to stand in her way."

"… What do you mean uncle William?"

"The boy had a bad reputation but your parents ignored it when they betrothed you two together. He was a rapist and had been killing girls for ten years before you fell for him. Your parents thought he would put some sense into your head. I tried to get you to visit the day before you were turned by Carlisle and was told that you had other arrangements with you fiancé and would not be free till three weeks later."

Rosalie looked shocked to hear this and Emmet wrapped his arms round her giving her some comfort.

"I had an idea that Carlisle had to turn you and said nothing to your parents when they came looking for you here. They checked the whole house and found nothing so they thought you had just ran away when you didn't turn up after two years they gave up hope. Your brothers both inherited when your parents passed away three years later. They then married to girls of class but neither of them produced an heir only daughters. The daughters married into magical families like the Black and the Smith families in the American society. So in fact you are related to the shape shifters by your brothers blood."

"W…Which one?"

"Billy Black married to your elder brothers youngest Daughter. She died in child birth. Her son survived. The one that comes into town often."

"That mutt! I thought it was impossible."

"No he is a Hale, and black by blood. The Hales have been known for having magic and when I found I had magic I hid it form your father as he said he'd disown me. When the Potter family moved to New York I felt a pull towards Henry and soon we were bonded and trying for children, males in the wizarding community can become pregnant. We didn't get lucky till 1960 when I gave birth to a little boy we named James. He was born on the twenty seventh of March. We died when he entered into his sixth year thanks to Dumbledore, who killed us. James became more responsible and he and Lily Evans, the first witch in a long line of Squibs who was give to a muggle family when her parents were killed."

"So I have more family than I thought?" Harry asked.

"Correct. Jacob Black is second cousin once removed." Sirius said causing Draco to sigh. "Draco?"  
"I said that there was no way that we would ever be related to the black family at the reservation."

"Well… you aren't Harry is."

"But he was blood adopted by you and I am your second cousin so I am related to the mutt."

"He is your second cousin four times removed so if any of you were to enter into a relationship with him then you could do as you please." Sirius said causing Luna to smile a bit more.

"How are we going to play this out then?"

"We will continue the way we have been however we will have more contact with you." Harry said as Teddy curled his hand round his shirt.

"I still don't understand how we can't read your emotions, feelings, thoughts or see your future." Edward said softly.

"That would be because of our talismans and mind shields." Luna said as she took out her talisman to show the Cullen's. Rosalie looked at it and realised she had one similar to the one Luna had.

"Where did you get them?"

"The Potter family vault. Harry handed them out to us the day before the last battle." Luna said.

"I have one like this."

"All heirs and heiresses do." William said. "Even Jacob has one. He was automatically sent one when he was born."

"Does the Black family know of their connection to us?"

"No. they have no idea what connection they have to you or us." William said.

"Will we tell them when we have the next meeting?"

"Only if they ask." Carlisle said as Teddy yawned and closed his eyes placing his head against Harry's chest.

"It looks like we should call this to a close." Remus said as he saw his son fall asleep.

"I agree. It is almost half twelve and some of this house hold need to sleep."

"I agree. We should speak soon."

They said their good byes and parted ways.

A/N: GOMEN! I know it is a long time since I updated but my comuter is playing up again and I had to get a new one. Again sorry Mika-chan


	7. meeting the other black

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. If I did I would have a lot of gay couples in the stories.

A/N: GOMEN NESAI Minna-san! I went from part time working to full time work for the past eight months plus my Graduation as well as helping my Gran and Granddad pack up to move to Stornoway.

Hopefully I will have time to write more from now on. Here is the next chapter of Angel of Dark.

Chapter 7: Meeting the other Black.

Much to Harry's demise Remus and Sirius kept him off on Friday to make sure his magic didn't play up again. He was stuck doing his Magical homework that Remus had given him to do as well as getting up to speed with his muggle school work.

Monday

Harry was glad to get out of the house and was glad to get away from the over protectiveness of Sirius and Remus. He drove his Ferrari 612 Scaglietti coupe happily down the road with Luna humming beside here and Draco texting Blaize Zanbi in the back.

"Harry, be careful today." Luna said speaking in her airy voice again distracting Draco from his texting.

"What do you mean he has to be careful, Luna?""There could be some trouble today for all of us. Harry more so than others."

"What about the Cullen's?"

"They will help us out if we ask them to. They don't want the rest of the students to think we can't defend ourselves."

"I'm sure we will be fine Luna. Oh, Aunt Rosalie saved us a space."

"How kind of her." Draco muttered going back to his texting.

Harry sighed before pulling in the space that was left between the two Cullen cars. Harry climbed out and went to the boot to get his bag out only to be met by Alice and Rosalie.

"Good morning Rosalie, Alice. I trust your weekend went well."

"It did thank you for asking. How was yours?"

"I was going insane. Sirius is becoming very over protective."

"Why?"

"I wish I knew. Remus was just as bad but he had Teddy to worry about." Harry said as Luna and Draco joined them, Draco still texting.

"Who is Blondie texting?"

"His best friend from England. They grew up together."

"Ah, home sickness?"

"No! I just haven't seen him in over four months when I am use to seeing him everyday." Draco said glaring at Rosalie, who rose an eyebrow and smirked.

Harry, Luna and Alice all laughed at the two of them before heading to class.

Harry seemed to ease up when around the Cullen's but he closed himself off when ever anyone else came up to him. Emmett took a liking to Harry and was egger to get Harry playing baseball but one look from Rosalie and Alice stopped him from getting Harry to join him. Draco tended to stay silent unless he was spoken to directly. Luna and Alice became the best of friends within in a matter of hours. They were seen through out the day giggling at something.

Isabella frowned constantly through out the day as she watched the Cullen's take so easily to the Blacks. It had taken her weeks if not moths to get to know Alice let alone Edward, yet here where three complete strangers and they were already friends with the children of the Cullen family with in a matter of days.

' I think Jake and Sam would be interested to know of this development.' she thought before pulling out her phone and phoning Jacob's house phone.

"Heeeeellllloooooooo!"

"…Jake?"

"BBBBEEEEEEELLLLLAAAAAAAA"

"Have you been on sugar again?"

"Erm… No?"

"Honestly Jake stay away from that stuff its bad for you."

"'Kay. Did you need something?"

"Yeah. There is a new family in town…"

"Yeah the Blacks. What about them?"

"Well there are three in school and they get along well with the Cullen's"

"Oh?"

"The girl is getting on well with Alice, while the two boys seem to get along with all of them especially the smaller one Evan."

"What's so different about them from everyone else?"

"I don't know and I really want to find out. Can you help?"

"Sure. I'll come and pick you up today and I'll sniff around."

"Thanks Jake, you're the best."

"Uh-hu. See you at four."

"Thanks again Jake." Isabella said before hanging up on him.

Emmett's P.O.V.

The little human boy was off in a daze again as we walked to the car park.

"Evan, what has your mind so busy?"

"Hmm?"

"Evan, really lighten up. Nothings going to happen here." Draco said softly.

"Okay… who is he?" He asked looking across the car park. We all turned and looked at where Harry was looking to see a familiar sight, causing me to groan.

"Not him again… can we go now Rose?"

"Not yet Emmett. Will you be here tomorrow Evan?"

"I should be we have a guest sometime this week but he said that he would be round in the evening, so I will be here."

"I will see you tomorrow then."

"Of course Rosalie."

I noticed that the wolf was heading towards us. I moved in between Harry and the wolf.

"What do you want Black?"

"I just want to be introduce myself to the new arrivals that's all."

"That's nice but you've never done that before Swan."

"That's… because we've never had any new people move here before."

"Be that as it may, Evan's family originated from here. So therefore there is no reason for you to be here."

"Not true. I want to find out if he is related to me or my clan."

"… Emmett it's okay… I'll talk to him."

"You sure Ev?"

"As long as you and the rest are here I can talk to him…Please?"

"Sure thing." I said stepping aside for Harry to see Black.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black better known as Jake."

"Evan Black… this is my adopted Sister Lucy and my cousin Lucien, and we live with my adopted fathers Sirius and Remus and my godson Teddy."

"It's nice to meet you all. Is Black you original surname?"

"No, however I am originally from here. My grandfather was the uncle of your grandfather on your mothers side."

"…How is that possible? My grandfather died forty five years ago."

"My grandfather and grandmother didn't have father till they were in their fifties. My family is known for living long lives." Harry said before turning to Draco. "We need to head. Remus is going to start worrying if we are late…"

"Don't dare leave without answering all his questions slut." Swan growled. Rosalie wrapped her arms round Harry as he began to shake.

"Evan. Look at me Evan… listen to my voice." Draco started to say taking Harry's face in his hands. "Shit we need to get him to Remus now."

Luna grabbed the bags as Rosalie lifted Harry and ran him to their car. Draco slipped into the drivers seat and turned on the engine. I jumped into my jeep and turned on the engine with Jasper in the back while Alice and Edward got in to Edwards Volvo. Jaspers phone went

"Go get Carlise. We'll met you at the Blacks."

A/N: Please read and review. No reviews no update. Same with all my other stories. Mika-chan


	8. doctors and Charlie

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or twilight. If I did there would be a lot more gay couples in the stories.

Chapter 8: Doctors and Charlie

Carlisle had just finished with a sick child that had the common cold when he got a page from the nurses station. He looked confused but made his way through the hospital to find Rosalie holding her second cousin in her arms.

"Rosalie? What's wrong with Evan?"

"He's gone into Shock. Swan called him a slut and he started hyperventilating and shaking. He's been like this for ten minutes may be more."

Carlisle lifted Harry out of Rosalie's arms and rushed him into an examination room. He quickly examined him and found he just needed a sedative. He injected the sedative into Harry's arm and went to inform Rosalie and his siblings. He opened the door to find half of the school, including the teachers, Charlie and Sirius and Remus carrying a crying Teddy.

"Err… Hello, Sirius, Remus, can I have a word with you and your kids and Rosalie."

All six of them followed Carlisle back into the room to find a sleeping Harry.

"He is okay at the moment but he may need to see a psychiatrist after he wakes up. I suggest that he is kept away from Isabella Swan as long as possible."

"I agree." Rosalie said as she ran her fingers through Harry's hair.

"What did she say to him?"

"She called him a slut." Draco growled.

"Damn it. Why the hell did we have to move to a place that was so racist?" Sirius growled.

"papa…" Harry muttered sitting up. "She doesn't understand."

"Why?"

"Because she is a Squib, like her mother."

"How do you know this?"

"One of my gifts manifested when I was at school. That's why when she said Slut I got a flash back."

"What did you stay if one of your powers manifested?"

"I needed to be sure of it before I did anything."

Everyone stopped what they where doing and looking at the door when they heard shouting. Carlisle opened the door to find Isabella glaring at her father while Jacob and Sam holding him back.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! THAT IS IT! YOU ARE GOING TO JACKSONVILLE."

"You can't do this. I am your daughter and you are choosing a slut over me!"

SLAP.

The whole hospital stood still as Charlie slapped his daughter across the face.

Isabella looked shocked at this.

"You will not talk about Evan Black like that. If you knew what he has done, what he has seen you would not call him a slut. If anything it is you that is the slut. I did not raise you to be like this. Neither did your mum. Had you any common sense or any intelligence you would not call any one a Slut." Charlie growled, standing to his full height. "You will be on a flight to Jacksonville by next Tuesday."

Charlie looked at the door and saw Harry standing in front of the group in the room.

"Oh, hello."

"Now I know where I remembered your name from. Your father was a dear friend of my grandfathers. I have read about him from their journals. I can see you are like him and I thank you for stick up for me but it is not needed."

"I'm afraid it is." Billy said wheeling up to Harry. "Young Bella needs to learn that she needs to respect her betters."

"HE IS NOT MY BETTER!"

"Actually I am. I am a Lord five times over."

"Huh?" Everyone else said confused.

"Let me reintroduce myself. I am Evan James Harry Black-Evans-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff -Potter- Slytherin. Lord Evans, lord Gryffindor, Lord Hufflepuff, lord Potter and Lord Slytherin and Heir apparent to Black lordship."

"Holy crap. You have five Lordships? Why the hell are you living in a place like this?" Jacob asked.

"I like my privacy. I don't like to be followed around by the press, fans and psychotic maniacs. So Papa Sirius moved all of us here. Uncle Remus loves the woods as do I so this was a perfect place for us to live."

"Ev… Ev…" Teddy said stretching his arms out and curling his hands open and closed. Harry lifted up him up and sat him on his hip. Teddy's arm wrapped around Harry's neck and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Hey Teddy bear. Where you good for Papa and uncle Siri?"

Teddy nodded against his shoulder and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Harry took the thumb out of Teddy's mouth and took the teething ring from Remus before giving it to Teddy.

"Now I know he likes you better than me."

"Quiet Uncle Remmy. Teddy-bear is trying to sleep." Harry said smiling down at the tired boy.

Remus shook his head before turning to the gathered teachers. "We will be keeping Evan off tomorrow and Wednesday so we can make sure he is one hundred percent better. His cousin and sister will bring his homework. We would also like for no one to come round until Lucy or Lucian say its okay."

"Of course we understand." the teachers said before turning to the gathered students and started carting them out of the hospital.

Harry turned and saw Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmet standing near the café that was in the hospital.

"Shorty! How are you feeling?" Emmet asked coming closer now the majority of the students were gone.

"Drained. Papa will need to take my bike home for me as I won't be able to control it till next Monday. One of the drawbacks of having an episode." Harry said running his fingers through the sleeping boys hair.

"Evan, we need to go cub."

"Coming Remmy. See you all at school on Thursday." Harry said before heading to Remmy and his car.

A/N: sorry for the delay. I manage to spill tea on my keyboard and had to get a replacement then work, my sisters wedding and my grandfathers death happen with in the space of a week gomen minna, mika-chan.


	9. jacob finds out

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry potter

Chapter 9: Jacob finds out.

Harry sat in the garden under the canopy when he saw a half naked man standing just in front of the trees that lead to the forest.

"... Can I help you?"

"just who are you?"

"It is polite to introduce yourself **before** asking for someone else name." Harry said glaring at the man.

"Well sorry. I am Sam Uley. I Live in La Push. Jacob kept going on about the boys and girls that moved here."

"I am Evan Black. Also known as Evan James Harry Black- Evans- Gryffindor- Hufflepuff- Potter- Slytherin. Lord of the Evans, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Potter and Slytherin. Heir apparent to the Black family."

"So you're the one that has stirred the town. A word of warning..."

"If you are going to tell me to stay away from the Cullen's then I suggest you turn around and go back to your elders and tell them to screw them selves. I can protect my self and those around me." Harry said going back to his book.

"... So you know?"

"Of course I know. I have been trained to notice the difference between Lima, vampires, Shape shifters and Were wolves. I am the cub of a true werewolf, the son of two half Lima's and the mate of a Vampire. My cousin is a shape shifter like you yet he does not know of me and won't until he reaches his seventeen. His mother should have told him but I guess I will have to tell him now. Now was there something else you needed or are you just going to stand there?"

"Evan, don't be impolite to the half naked man that is standing in our back garden. Edward is here to see you and he brought Alice." Remus said as he walked out into the garden keeping his eyes trained on Sam.

"Okay Alpha. Try not to kill him now."

"I won't cub. Keep an eye on Sirius for me while I speak to this pup."

"Okay." Harry said walking up to Remus and giving him a quick hug before heading inside to see Edward looking out of the window at Sam. "Good afternoon Edward, Alice. How are you both today?"

"We are both well. I was wondering are you doing anything on Saturday?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately. I have to inform my cousin of his birth right even if it means going to La push. I would go with you but Remus, Sirius and Teddy are all coming with me as we know of the treaty but it will need to be changed once I tell him the truth."

"why?"

"His Mate is friends will be friends with both sides and will have to be taken care of by Carlisle with in the next four months and we all know how bad tempered Shape shifters can be." He said smiling softly.

"Bella left this morning... Did you do something to her?"

"I didn't Sirius or Remus may have changed her memories so that she doesn't remember what she said to me but she will remember that she is no longer welcome near me."

"Actually, the American auror's modified her memories to make her realise that she would be happy with her mother and Philip." Sirius said coming in with Teddy on his hip.

"I thought that they couldn't modify human minds." Alice said.

"They can't however She is a Squib. Meaning she is of magical decent and can have her memories altered. What is Remus doing with the half naked kid?"

"Just arranging things for Saturday and putting him in his place."

"His pace?"

"He is the gamma of the pack yet he is currently leading it as Jacob was not of age when he first changed. Remus thought that it be best that he did it before we informed Jacob and his father about his mother and his connection to Rose and I."

"Are you sure you want to do this so soon?"

"We need to by law. We need to inform all heirs of their relatives. I will need to inform his sisters as well when I see them."

"He has sisters?" Alice asked

"Yes twin sisters. Rachel and Rebecca. They are the third heirs. The way it works in the Magical world is that the son always inherits first then the sisters. So even if the son is the youngest he gets a larger chunk of the inheritance." Harry explained seeing the confused look on Edward and Alice's face. A cry from the library stopped all talk

"EVAN!"

"Luna!" Harry called as he ran to the living room door leading to the hallway.

"I am okay Evan!" she called back as she came out of the Library. "I thought you might like to see this before I showed Alice." Luna explained as she handed the book to Harry.

"Oh?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow before taking the book off of her. He looked at the section she had highlighted and saw something he thought he would never have seen in a magical book.

"I see why you wanted to show me first. Alice."  
"Yes Evan?"

"What was you full name before you were turned?"

"I have no idea. I woke up alone in an asylum. I escaped and walked around till I found some decent clothes to wear."

Harry looked at Luna who nodded. "I think we may have found you identity then."

"you have?" Alice said shocked.

"Yes. Your full Name is Mary Alice Brandon. Eldest Daughter of the Brandon Family and first and only magical child in five generations. You have a niece that still lives in Biloxi, Mississippi."

Alice blinked and grabbed the book from Harry to read the information for herself.

"Wait, this doesn't have a death date for me."

"That is because you are still alive. Unless you have no soul or are burnt and torn you will never have a death date. The book is a self updating so the moment you die it will update with your date of death." Sirius explained.

"'Ixie!" Teddy said holding his arms out to her. Alice smiled blindly at Teddy and took him off of Sirius just as Remus entered the house.

"Every thing is ready for Saturday. I will speak to Charlie about giving you a lift back if you want to spend time with your fourth cousins."

"May be. I am not sure. I need to wait and see how he and his sisters take it."

"They will all be there as his birthday is on the Sunday and they wanted to have time together before they all head back to their homes."

Harry nodded before they sat down for some tea.

Saturday came all to soon for Harry and he was starting to get nervous as they left the house. Teddy sat munching on the ear of his wolf plushie, Sirius was singing badly out of tune while Remus followed Charlie's police car. The drive took just under an hour to get to La Push and another five to get to Billy's house. Harry saw three cars out front and two down the side. He also saw two bikes in an open shed. As they climbed out the front door opened and Billy rolled out.

"Charlie? Not that I am not glad to see you but what's with the visitors?"

"We have some information that we think you will find interesting." Remus said as he shifted Teddy on to his hip and turned to put the baby bag on his shoulder only to find that Sirius had it on his shoulder. Harry giggled at the sight before turning to Billy.

"I have some information that I thought your children and your self should know. It is about your late wife."

Billy blinked before turning his wheelchair around. "You better come in then."

Harry followed Billy into the house with Charlie holding the door for Remus and Sirius. They entered the house to find Jacob tickling one of the females.

"Jake, Rach, Bec. You may want to take a seat."

"Huh? Oh...er... Evan right?"

"Yeah... well kind of. All will become clear soon enough."

"Stop talking in rhythms Cub." Remus said as Teddy looked around curiously.

"Sorry Remy. Okay I have some files here that I will leave with you so you can keep and look through at your own leisure. First of all I will give you my true name. My True name is Harold James Black Evans Gryffindor Hufflepuff Potter Slytherin. I am lord of the last five and heir apparent to the first. I am a Lima."

"What is a Lima?"

"You know the tales of the cold ones?"  
"Yes." the three children replied.

"Well a Lima is like a Vampire, except while Vampires can only drink blood, I can eat normal food and sleep. I have higher abilities as well. Hearing, sight, speed everything. I am a born Lima meaning both my parents were Lima. Now what I have to tell you involves my ancestors and yours. My Grandfathers names were William Hale and Henry Potter."

"I am confused."

"Henry Potter was a Lima whose mate was William Hale. They had my father James and He married my my Lily who was adopted by a muggle family. William Hale was the uncle of Rosalie Hale, the blonde female vampire. Her youngest brother married and had a Daughter named Sarah. Sarah married Billy and had you three."

"Wait! That Blonde bimbo is my great aunt!" Jacob screeched.

"Please don't screech. But yes. She is also my second cousin while you are my fourth cousin. However there are some information that you need before we take our leave" Harry said going in to his bag. He took out three keys and three books and then took out his Hale necklace. He held up the necklace.

"Do you all have one?"

They all took them out of their shirts and showed them to Harry.

"Good. They are given to each child born of the Hale line. They magically appear when the child is born. These books are to three vaults that you are in titled to and these keys are to go with them. However before I give these to you you must know that in the magical world the son inherits the most the daughters only get a small portion but enough to start them off. These should have been given to you when you turned seventeen however as I am the head of the family it fell to me however I just recently came into this position."

The girls nodded before accepting the books and keys. Jacob looked at Billy before accepting the book and key.

"I will show you where the bank is in Port Angeles as soon as possible. If you have any questions then please don't hesitate to phone me. I will leave these files with you as well as my mobile and house phone." Harry said placing all the files as well his numbers on the table. Remus stood with Teddy still on his hip and Harry soon followed. Sirius gave them a goofy smile before leaving the house.

Charlie chuckled before smiling. "They do know how to make an exit."

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it Mika-chan. p.s. The more reviews the more I write


End file.
